five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Neinhart
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Neinhart along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Neinhart attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' 'Spriggan 12' Unlike the rest of the 12 he appears to not a great relationship with most of his comrades and he is not above mocking them if the lose or do something he considers weak. However he does seem to respect for couple of them as refers Irene Belserion as Lady Irene, he even knows of her relationship between Irene and Erza Scarlet. August Irene Belserion He seems to hold Irene in very high regard, as he always refer to her as "Lady Irene". It appears he is closer to her than any other of the Shields, and there seems to be a certain level of trust between Neinhart and Irene as he is aware of Irene past, including her long lost daughter Erza. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, not only is Neinhart is a very powerful wizard, but as one of the Shields he holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Neinhart and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Neinhart along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: Historia of the Dead (屍のヒストリア Shikabane no Hisutoria): Neinhart's signature Magic, which allows him to look into the hearts of others, view and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect. He has noted that the replicas are not illusions, as he gives "life" into the past Historias, with them retaining their personalities, memories, as well as any Magic and abilities they possessed from their lifetime. A snap of his fingers or wave of his arms can both create or dispel the life replicas. Depending on the Magic Power his summoned Historias, it's possible for Neinhart to tire out or feel drained from the massive reserves of Magic Power they consume or use. However, it has been remarked that those very same Historias are considerably less powerful than their original selves. Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Neinhart is able to use this Magic to generate and manipulate wind. Neinhart is able to create a large whirlwind that can cut multiple opponents at once. 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Wizard Category:Immense Power Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Necromancy Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Rulers Category:Summoners Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World